


Conflict of Interest

by Jiaxing



Category: Blindspot (TV), Limitless (TV)
Genre: AU, Limitless/Blindspot crossover, M/M, More to Brian/Ike relationship tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patterson unlocked another clue from Jane's tattoo and it sent the team to Brian Finch's apartment, exposed them to the said man's shenanigans.</p><p>OR</p><p>When Kurt's team meet Rebecca's squad, in the most awkward situation possible. And Brian ... is being Brian Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I finally popped my cherry in writing oneshot ^^ This is my first oneshot. Yey!  
> Okay, so I watched these two shows marathons and the 'what if' crossed my mind. What if these two teams meet, along with their two exclusive consultants?^^ That, and as I was being in denial from Rachel/Ike relationship on the show, I finally wrote this fic. Brian and Ike are just too cute together, I can't resist. Only by seeing them in one single frame, I've been squealing madly. So, as the level of their cuteness is irresistible, I vented out in this fic, completely ditching my other project on other fandom temporarily XD All in all, I hope you enjoy reading it=)

“I found another tattoo!!” Patterson shouted as she ran into the office from her lab. She had her tab in her hand, shouting to alert the team. Kurt, Jane, Reade and Zapata immediately gathered around the big screen, followed by Mayfair. Patterson waited patiently for all her team members came approached. Her eyes were gleaming with thrill, like each time she got a breakthrough.

“I thought we solved that one,” Kurt tilted his chin toward the picture of a lion on screen. He remembered clearly they had cleared that tattoo together with the bull one. However, knowing how Jane’s tattoo could have layers of depth and meaning, he wasn’t too surprise if Patterson found another clue on the same ink. The bull gave clue for two cases, so most likely the lion would too.

“Yes, but when I revisited it once more, I found this,” Patterson clicked her tab and it showed string of code, “On its mane.”

“What’s that? N…,” Zapata narrowed her eyes, tried to make something out of the code.

“It’s Cyrillic,” Jane interjected. “It's read NZT-48. What’s that?”

“I found hidden file about this NZT on FBI database, but I have no clearance to access it,” Patterson glanced over to Mayfair, as Kurt and the others whipped their head to the superior.

“It’s need to know file, I presume,” Mayfair commented with her eyes locked on screen.

“If it’s on Jane’s body, then it must be unveiling another important case. You need to let us pursue it,” Kurt shot his mentor stern look.

Mayfair returned his look with one of her own. “I’m not saying we won’t pursue it. I was trying to say that I’ll need time to gain access to the file.”

“So we’re just waiting for now, until you got your clearance?” Jane frowned. She was always antsy whenever one of her tattoos was unlocked for clue. She was desperate to know more about her past, to find who was actually did all of these things to her, things that ruined her life severely. She wanted to know who she really was, _what_ she really was. Therefore, waiting, patience, those were not two qualities she was currently nurtured.

“I actually cracked another code…,” Patterson chimed in. “Still on the mane. It contains address and a name. Brian Finch.”

A picture of a man on his late twenties showed on screen, staring at them. The team studied his facial features carefully. He was blonde, with oblong face covered with thick stubbles and glass blue eyes. His hair was unkempt, and he struck as the type of a plain and carefree man.

“Who’s he?” Reade asked.

“He is your everyday man,” Patterson showed Brian Finch’s bio. “He has no record, a wannabe musician, coming from a good family, nothing’s out of the ordinary.”

“But if his name was on the tattoo, then he must have something to do with the file case. Let’s pay him a visit,” Kurt cocked his head to Mayfair, “While we’re waiting?”

Mayfair nodded. “Be safe.”

**

It had been a couple of weeks since Brian and Jason finally decided to date. Of course, they still kept the thing hidden from the rest of the team. Brian personally didn’t care if Rebecca and the others know about him and Ike, but he cared about his boyfriend. Their relationship could potentially jeopardize Ike’s career. Moreover, the whole thing of this relationship with a man was new for the agent, so they agreed on take it slowly. They were being very careful for their meetings and when they planned their sexy times. They were obviously never done anything sexual in the office, no matter how eager Brian was to fulfill one of his fantasies, and they could only sleep together when it was Ike’s turn to pick Brian up in the morning. Lastly, they were never go on date.

Well, for now Brian was quite sated. He was happy, so details could be plainly ignored. He knew he could swing both ways since high school, so he was the one who made the first move when he noticed that Ike saw him _that_ way; as a man and as potential suitor _that_ kind of way. Brian, in all honesty, flattered. Ike was handsome and he had great body, which he later confirmed thoroughly. He was also a great agent, although mostly he was lack of confidence, for heaven knows the reason, far behind Mike. The lack of the said confidence was also shown on their relationship. It needed Brian’s hardest effort to ensure the agent that their feelings were mutual, that Brian loved Ike too. Period.

Hence, that had become Brian’s life mission to groom his boyfriend in confidence, because that man was _perfect_. He was one of the best lovers Brian could ever have in his life. Ike was patient, funny (although only in front of Brian), might be slightly dense, but he was driven, hot, and his skill on bed… Well, Brian only had one word to describe it, or he would start to write porn instead: Top Rate. _If_ you could consider that as a word, that it.  Someone clearly needed to knock such sense into Ike’s thick head, and Brian made sure he would be the one who do the honour. That was what a good boyfriend should have done, anyway. However, that could wait. At the moment, Brian was focusing himself to induce more of Ike’s lovely moans by sucking his morning wood attentively, with all care he could pull. Brian actually preferred not to waste that particular gift of nature and plant it in his ass instead, but Ike had an important regular FBI cross-division training session later this afternoon. So, as a good boyfriend, Brian should be considerate and made sure the good agent didn’t get too exhausted and fit for the training. He had been doing Brian all night yesterday, anyway, so this morning the younger man could settle on giving his boyfriend his well-earned blowjob instead.

“ _Fuck_ , Brian…, you’re so good…,” Ike moaned, as his fingers were carding Brian’s hair under the cover, of which sometimes turned into a grip to anchor himself from all the bliss that elevated his soul. The agent moaned harder when Brian sucked him hard, with one hand fondled his testicles and the other played with his nipple. “I’d cum like this…, _Brian…_ ”

“Come then, Baby…,” Brian let off with a plop, smirking before he licked the base of Ike’s manhood, up to the head, drawn another loud moan from the agent. “Come in my mouth… This is my good luck charm for your training today,” he grinned, then took Ike back into his mouth.

Ike arched his back and groaned loudly as he shot his orgasm. It was on that same second, some people barged into Brian’s room with a warning yell. Ike’s brain was short-circuited and maybe melted through his dick at the moment, so he hardly could react. His head was still spinning from all the bliss and orgasm, and he was  blurry saw that those people who came had gun on their hand, pointing at him.

“FBI, don’t move!”

“Let me see your hands!”

Ike blinked rapidly as his consciousness returned back. He reflexively raised both of his hands in the air, gulping hard while he was planted to the bed. He could feel Brian was frozen between his legs too, under the cover.

“Who are you?” One of the agents asked him. With his training, Ike knew he was the team leader. He was built and looked seasoned. His eyes were sharp and they were piercing straight to Ike’s. That man was radiating with charisma, although he didn’t wear any suits, as the other dark-skin agent did. The man was only wearing Henley under his jacket. Ike darted his eyes to the other agents. Two females and a male. The other male was like Darryl, his partner. Strict, sharp, full of confidence and mostly by the book. The female agents both had raven hair, one long one short. The wavy long-haired one was like any other female agents he met daily, sharp and witty, but the other one was quite interesting. Not only that she was under-dressed like the leader, she was also covered with tattoos. That was a striking image for a FBI agent.

“Where’s Brian Finch?” The leader asked again, while Ike was still stupefied on his place. By the second question, Brian was crawling out from beneath the cover and Ike felt how much he wanted to dig his own grave and dove in head first to never come out again at this very moment. Not only that they both were so damn naked, but Brian came out from the cover with strain of Ike’s cum still dripping from the corner of his lips down to his stubble. The two female agents were blushing in instance, although not as red as Ike, and the male agents frowned so deep.

“Brian Finch?” The leading agent cleared his throat, clearly was trying hard to compose himself with gun was still at ready in his hand.

Brian blinked comically and grinned awkwardly. He raised his hand like a student in the classroom, while still laid sprawling in between Ike’s legs. “Present?”

The leader cleared his throat once more, looked very uncomfortable. Ike couldn’t blame him, really, as he too, wanted to flee this awkward situation as fast as he could. “We’re with the FBI.”

Brian chuckled. Ike really had no idea what was going on in his head. How could he still be so calm and simply being an adorable dork in this situation? Did NZT fry his brain severely already? “Funny. Me too,” Brian replied. “So does my boyfriend. Right, Babe? Do they move the training session to my safe-house now?”

“Brian,” Ike hissed.

“You’re with the FBI?” The short hair female agent frowned, glanced over to her colleagues, who were returning her equal perplexed expression.

“He…,” Ike cleared his throat. “He’s a consultant, but I have my badge. It’s in my suit jacket’s pocket…”

“If it’s not in this room, I’m afraid we tossed it somewhere outside,” Brian chimed in with another grin. He was still planted on top of Ike, dared not to move, since the barging agents were still holding them at the gun point.

The leading agent tilted his head to send the dark-skinned agent in search for the said suit jacket outside, while the rest of the teams remained crowding Brian and Ike in the room.

“Are we under arrest? Do you know them, Ike?” Brian tried to balance his position as his body started to ache in his current position, sprawling on top of Ike’s thighs on his stomach.

“Let me see your hands!” The short hair female agent barked her command.

“This is too much!” Ike protested. “I’m with the CJC, could you please at least let us get dressed?”

The leading agent was about to respond, but got cut off by a blaring voice coming from outside. Followed suit, Rebecca Harris, Boyle and Mike stormed into the room.

“This is absurd!!” Brian heard Rebecca yelled to the agent outside, before she rained down hell to the remaining agents inside the room. “I don’t care if you are Assistant Director Mayfair’s men or not, but you can’t trespassing _our_ safe-house like this and pointing guns to _our_ consultant!! What’s your objective?!”

The team leader straightened his body and put down his gun. “I’m Kurt Weller. My team and I came for Brian Finch and barged in because we heard distressed screaming from inside this room.”

“Excuse me?!!” Brian snapped. He was almost jumping up out of rage, but Ike tackled him down once he realized that their cover was about to flipped over and would expose them from Brian’s harsh movement. He’d definitely die there and now if his teammates ever saw his and Brian’s junks in any kind of way. “That was me and my amazing blow job technique that induced a _very pleased_ moan from my boo!! How dare you call it _distressed_??!! Let me go, Ike, let me reason with that man!!” Brian flailed his hands in effort to break free from Ike and jump the leading agent.

"Shut up, Brian!!" Ike hissed.

That moment, Rebecca and the others turned their head to the couple and just realized what was really going on in that room. They all had their jaw dropped so low from the revelation, while Ike could only slumped deeper into the bed with Brian still yapping in his arms. And yes, they were still very naked.

Rebecca was the first one to compose herself. She cleared her throat and returned her pointed glare to Kurt. “I’m Rebecca Harris. We’re with CJC, and Brian Finch is our exclusive consultant. If you have any need with him, be it for his consulting service or questioning him, your boss go straight to _our_ boss. Any other way, is unacceptable. Now, shall you take your men back and let’s continue this conversation at our office? Let the two of them get dressed first anyway.”

Kurt hunmed his agreement and holstered back his gun, followed by his agents. He nodded. “Right. We’ll pay your boss and you all a visit then. Anyway, Agent Harris, do your division always let their consultant sleeping with their handler?” The man smirked smugly before he swung his feet. His agents pursed their lips to suppress a laugh, as Rebecca, Boyle and Mike shot them nasty glare.

After Kurt and his team went away, Rebecca whipped her head to Ike and Brian, who were still stupefied on the bed. She took a heavy intake of breath before she finally barked her command. “Office, no more than half an hour. Do you understand, Agent Jason?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ike nodded weakly. Rebecca snorted and walked away, with Boyle who was rolling his eyes hot on her trail. Mike was spending more seconds, still standing on his place, with shit-eating smirk on his face.

“Finch? Really Jason?” He said, shaking his head, smirking, but walked away eventually.

“What’s wrong with me?!” Brian protested. When he got no respond, he snapped his head back to Ike. “What did he mean?”

“Just get dressed,” Ike smiled weakly and slipped off the bed. He felt like he really wanted to shoot himself.     

**

Kurt Weller’s team’s boss was Assistant Director Bethany Mayfair, Brian learned, a dark-skinned tough woman, probably at Naz’s par. Actually, at the moment, the two lionesses were on each other’s neck inside Naz’s office, engaged in the fiercest bantering Brian ever witnessing in his whole life. He was surely grateful to have himself outside the cage as spectator only, and not inside it. Well, at least for the moment. Kurt and his team were standing not far from Rebecca and her squad, also watching the fierce battle attentively.

“They both kick-ass, aren’t they?” Brian leaned sideways to whisper to the short hair tattooed female in Kurt’s team, whom he was later learned was a consultant too, like him. Since both of them were consultants for FBI, Brian had this urge to do some bonding with her. Once Brian done that, both Kurt and Rebecca shot him nasty glare. However, the two consultants seemed oblivious. The woman nodded with thin smile cracked on her lips.

“Yes, they are,” she replied with her hoarse voice.

“Jane!” Kurt reprimanded her and slightly pulled her away from Brian’s side, while shooting him murdering glance. Brian shrugged his shoulders, didn’t really understand why that man was so warmed up with his action. He was just talking with that woman, for goodness sake. Brian arched his eyebrows when he realized his own team members, especially Ike, were giving him pointed glare too.

“I was only talking to her,” Brian hissed to Ike, while the agent nudged him to silence him.

“Brian!” Rebecca tilted her head and signaled him to follow her for four-eyes talking. Brian could feel Ike tensed up, so he patted his back lightly before he went to Rebecca’s direction.

“No talking with the other consultant?” He put his hands in his jacket’s pocket, sled in front of Rebecca. “Okay, noted.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Not that,” she whispered, as her chin tilted sideways toward Ike. “You and Jason. Since when?”

“Since when we started to sleep together or since when we’re dating?”

Rebecca’s big eyes bugged wider. “Is there any differences?”

“Of course there are differences,” Brian hissed in disbelief. _People_. “We didn’t fuck then proclaiming we’re dating in instance. Dating means relationship, _deep_ relationship. It means commitment, a _very_ delicate process. Fucking is important in relationships, of course, but fucking is not _the_ relationship _per se_.”

The brunette could only blink her eyes swiftly. She finally shook her head. “Fine. Whichever. Since when?”

“Hmm, fucking…a month ago, or a month and half ago…, around that time. Dating, for certain it was started two weeks ago,” Brian smiled sweetly.

“Do you know the consequences for this? For Jason?”

Brian’s gaze turned stern. He looked Rebecca in the eye. “Yes, Rebecca, we are completely understood that. We didn’t come into decision to be together that easy. I don’t care much about what would happen to me, frankly, but I care about Ike. I know I could jeopardize his career with this. Hell, he might get mutated because of this, but he said he wants to take his chance on _us_. So, we came to this. A heart wants what a heart wants, I guess.”

Rebecca sighed and nodded. “Alright. I just want to make sure.” She was about to walk back to her cubicle before she paused. “Why didn’t you tell me about this, Brian?” She asked. She had glint of hurt in her eyes that slightly broke Brian’s heart. “I thought you could only confide to me.”

“Sorry…,” was the only thing Brian could say, as Rebecca sighed and nodded again.

As they made their return, Bethany Mayfair was walking out from Naz’s office. She shot CJC team pointed gaze, before tilted her chin toward her own men. “CJC has jurisdiction for this case’s investigation and will report to us with their findings. Let’s go.”

Her team glanced over the CJC team for a beat, before they followed their leader back. Naz and her team were watching until their silhouettes were gone behind the elevator’s doors. Once they did, Naz whipped her head toward Ike and Brian.

“Jason, Finch, my office.”

Ike sighed and paced to answer the summon, along with Brian, as the rest of the team were watching. Ike shut Naz’s office door and took his seat next to Brian. Naz had seated on her chair, looking at them sternly from behind the desk. Brian suddenly had this déjà vu of him being trialed inside his high school’s principal's office for any misconduct he’d done.

“So, the two of you,” Naz started her speech, her hands gestured toward the couple.

“Yes,” Brian answered, while Ike was blushing and let out small nod. “We’re…involved. We’re in relationship… My fault, if you ever need any scapegoat.”

“Brian…,” Ike hissed. He looked very serious now. “No, Boss… I’m the one who should know better. But…,” Ike didn’t continue his words and merely staring at Brian. He stared fondly to Brian, and even without NZT, the blonde could tell what was reserved on that unfinished sentence: _‘but I love him’_. Hence, he smiled to Ike, assured him that he knew what the brunette was trying to say.

Those love exchanges did not not get acknowledged by Naz’s trained eyes, of course. She pursed her lips. Being a mother herself, she understood very well about this situation. Her subordinates were like her own children in their own way, so she didn’t really mad with Jason and Brian.

“Would the relationship cloud your better judgement, Agent Jason?” She asked, staring sharply to Ike.

Ike didn’t need another second to answer. He shook his head promptly. “It motivates me even more to protect Brian and to support his work for the bureau, Ma’am.”

Naz pursed her lips again and nodded. “So I see it doesn’t matter, then. I have no need to replace you with another agent,” she concluded, made both Brian and Ike perked up and beamed with happiness. They didn’t think Naz would be so lenient for their relationship. “ _However_ , once I see that this relationship of yours has potential to be disruptive, distracting and counter-productive, I’ll remove Ike. Do you understand, Brian?”

Brian gulped, as he glanced over to Ike, who was looking at him too. Neither of them wanted to get separated from each other, so Brian hastily nodded. He would make sure Naz did not have to resort to that last measure.

“You may return to your _headquarter_ then,” she dismissed the boys and started to shuffle her case files. Ike promptly stood up and dragged the still sitting Brian, who was late to catch the cue. Once he caught it, the blonde obediently followed his bodyguard, but stopped just before he would pass the door.

“Right, Naz,” Brian poked his head back to see Naz. “Why does the other team’s consultant get her own gun, but I don’t?” He pouted, warranted a stern glare from the superior, while Ike shut his boyfriend’s mouth and dragged him away from Naz’s office.

“I can’t believe we got away from this intact,” Ike panted once they arrived at the file room. His heart was still beating so fast from all the adrenaline. _What a morning_! Brian didn’t answer him, just leaned over to the brunette agent, as his fingers were reaching to his suit lapels and pulled him closer.

“Well, since the boss is in know now, that means we can do as far as this at the office, right?” He said while pressing his lips to Ike’s, was ready to give the agent a very wet passionate kiss.

Ike was gladly complied, but he was dead in track when they heard Mike’s voice. “Nope, still can’t,” the dark-skinned agent was suddenly waltzing out from behind the racks, carrying a file box in his hands. “Keep your hands and lips to yourself, Finch. Ike, know better. Don’t forget we have that training session too. Most likely, we would get to face those agents from before.”

Ike was red to the neck, while Brian, as always, interested in another fact aside the main point of one’s argument. “Really? Then it’s more reason to kiss my boyfriend as boost of spirit. You have to kick their asses, Babe!” Brian did not wait for Ike’s response and crashed his lips eagerly, drawn a disgusted groan from Mike. Ike returned the kiss for a while, but pulled away soon.

“I’ll see you later?” He caressed Brian’s cheek.

“It’s a date,” Brian smiled sweetly. Ike grinned and swiftly followed Mike. “Break a leg, boys! I love you, Ike!!” The blonde gave the partners big wave and equally big grin, especially when Ike just nodding, flustered. Brian made a mental note of things he needed to prepare to welcome his dear agent when he came home this evening. He needed one bulletproof plan that could serve as a congratulatory for his success or a consolation _if_ they failed. All in all, he would make sure he got his compensation for his morning sexy time that was ruined by the other agents, in full. Brian shoved his hands to his jacket pockets, decided that he might need his NZT now. He nodded to himself and spun his heels to Rebecca’s desk.

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... =) Kudos and some feedback are highly appreciated ^^


End file.
